When She Cries
by ItsAmanda13
Summary: She only let herself and her bestfriend no whats wrong.What happened when he goes and she's left alone?  He just came back but went to his old home before turning himself in. What happens when he finds her with a kunai ready to end her self?  Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

When She Cries,

Chapter 1...

The only one she lets in is herself and her Best-Friend. Her Family disowned her so she live on her own in a apartment on the a banded part of town. He came back after his revenge is over and done with. Only to find a sad, lonely girl getting red to let go of life in his old home. How will he deal with her or will he let her be free from all her fears and the hate she gets.

X-X-X

AN: Hello there this my new story Called When she Cries. I got the idea listen to When She Cries By Britt Nicole. I Hope you enjoy this.

Couple: HInataXSasuke

Genera: Hurt/Comfort & Romance.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but, I do own the plot!

X-X-X

**She was walking to the training ground to get some of training in before she want on her solo mission tomorrow. She was nervous because she didn't want to fail this mission, she wanted to prove she could do it but, the she started thinking 'What am I thinking I can't do this I'm useless and weak. I'm just going to fail the Hokage like I do everyone else. **

**The only person she didn't fail was Naruto but, that's only because he doesn't believe in failure. He always there to pick me up when Hinata's down. He tells her that there's always next time and that there is always a good job even when you do bad. She sighed as she enter the training ground.**

**She got into her fighting stance and started attacking the piece of wood in front of her. She was hitting it with all she could. She built up enough chakra in her left hand, She swung it into to wooden post and it shatter just like her heart it shatter into thousands of pieces without a sound.**

**She fell to her knees holding her chest where her heart is. She started crying. Her head was down and she was hugging herself shaking slightly. Right then a familiar blonde walked up first looking at the wooden shards laying on the ground then to his friend. He ran up to her and hugged her.**

"**Hina what wrong?" He was concerned for her she has been in horrible shape since her fight with her father. His shirt was wet with her tears but he could care less.**

"**I-I-I c-can't….." she trailed off but, all that matter to Naruto was that he got there in time. Unlike that one time that he almost didn't….**

**-Flash-Back-**

**I was just walking to do my daily training but, thought I should check on Hinata first. I walked over to her apartment, when I knocked there was no answer. And I got worried. "Hina Open up." I yelled into the door. Still no answer but I knew she was there. So I got the key she gave me and walked in.**

**I heard crying a followed it into her bath room, I walked to the door and opened it to find kunai to her wrist. I gasp and ran up to her. There was already blood on the floor. "HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING." I yelled at her taking the kunai from her hands.**

"**I c-c-can't d-do it a-any m-more." she stuttered out to me trying to get another kunai from her pouch, but I grabbed both her hands.**

"**Hinata listen to me, I need you. You can't be so stupid and try to get out the easy way. There are people that need you not just me." I told her as I put my arms around her in a embrace.**

"**N-no t-there's not. Everyone h-hates m-me." Hinata said to me. I hugged her tighter.**

"**Don't say that I'm not going to let you leave no matter what." I told her then I noticed how much blood she was losing I picked her up bridal style. I was jumping building from building to get there faster.**

**-End-**

"**Hinata don't cry. Please stop" I begged her putting my hand under her chin making her look me in the eye. "Hinata I know that everything is horrible right now but we can get throw that."**

**She look at me with sad eyes "N-Naruto I d-don't t-think I c-can" She cried out throwing her arms around me.**

"**Oh Hina, don't say that." I told her then I remember her mission. "Your not going on that mission; I'm not allowing it." I told her in a stern voice.**

"**B-but…" I interrupted her.**

"**No Hinata, your not going and your staying with me. I'm not allowing you to stay home alone tonight." she looked at me, And frowned.**

"**B-but Naruto…." I cut her off again.**

"**No buts now lets go I have a mission to cancel." I didn't give her time to answer; I throw her over my shoulder and ran to the Hokage office. **

**Once we got there I set her down and, grabbed her arm pulling her in to the Hokage's door then knocked. **

"**Come in" I walked in with Hinata behind me. "Your early. your missions aren't till tomorrow." She told us looking back down at her papers.**

"**I came to tell you Hinata is not able to do the mission, and I'm going to watch her so I can't go." The Hokage's head snapped up and looked at us and then she remember Hinata and about her depression.**

"**I under stand thank you for telling me Naruto….. And Hinata fell better." She looked at us and then waved us out.**

"**Thanks" We walked out "Hinata, are you hungry?" I looked down at her and she shook her head. I sighed and walked her over to my place. "Give me your weapon pouch." I told her.**

"**W-why?" I gave her a knowing look. She sighed and handed it over to me.**

"**Thanks, now go lay down you look tired." She nodded and walked to my room to lay down.**

**I sighed this is going to be a long day. Who will watch her when I leave next week? Oh, no lets just hope she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I don't know what I'll do without her. **

**I shook my head trying not to think about that. Then I walked to the kitchen to make me so cup of ramen. Once I ate it I want to check on Hinata. I walked in to see her hair all over and her curled in a ball sleeping. I looked at her face to see it crunched up like she was angry. But she did have ever right to be angry right now in even if its in her sleep.**

**I sighed and looked back at her to see her face become peaceful. I smile and stared at for awhile. The I walked out but left the door open so she wouldn't run into it like last time.**

**I walked to my couch and turned on the T.V. I don't know how long I was watching it till I fell asleep, but I did. Sleeping was more uncomfortable then the night I tried to sleep after Hinata's suicide attempt. **

**AN: Hope you like my first chapter. Sorry it's short but it's like 12 a clock and I'm tired, but I also ran out of things to write. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: He's Leaving What will she do?

AN: Hello, fellow readers I'd like to say sorry for not writing but I will be a little more I was busy trying to think of stuff for my other story I kind of forgot about this one! But I still love you and your Reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own plot.

This is a SasuHina story so haters to that story get off my story page! Lovers stay here!

Lets Start!

**X-X-X-X**

**Naruto POV**

I woke up and decided to go check on Hinata, see if she's doing better this morning.

I walked up to the door, about to knock when I heard her talk to her self.

"I don't want this!" she paused and then continued, "Please daddy I'll get better NOO Don't hurt mommy like that" Then I heard crying knowing she's a wake but I didn't get a chance to knock. "I didn't mean to hurt you mom I just wasn't strong enough but don't worry well be together soon." With that I walked in to see Hinata sitting on the bed a kunai in her hand her back to me.

"Hina? Are you alright." She turned around her eyes were red from tears her checks stained in salt water(A.K.A. tears) she had a big frown.

"She did it for me. S-she…." She stopped and looked out the window right as a butterfly fluttered around it. " S-she never stopped protecting me till he took her Right in front of me!" She yelled and the butterfly stopped, what surprised me was that it flue up and landed on her nose. "She loved butterflies she said they brought happiness. She lied" Hinata whispered the last part.

"Hinata please be happy everyone looks at you as a strong independent women." She put her sad eyes back on me and my heart broke.

"They see me as nothing the look at me with pity and sad eyes. They try to not talk to me but somehow they can't. I just don't see why you try so hard to while everyone else tries to get away." Her eyes moved back to the window. "Sometimes I wish I c-could fly away to a p-place were n-no one would find me."

"I..I Hinata" I whispered looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"N-Naruto why?" She looked at me again with despair all over her face.

"Why what Hina-Chan?"

"Why do you stay when everyone leaves, why do you try to make me happy, Why do you want to stay?" She had tears running down her face now. I felt a one tear go down my face looking at her. Then I moved from my spot to sit next to her; rapping my arms around her.

"I stay because everyone needs someone, I try to make you happy cause it hurts to see you sad, I want stay because I l-love you." I told her. She had her head in my neck and I felt her tears fall onto my skin making its way into my shirt.

"I..I…..L-love you t-too N-Naruto-kun" I looked down at her surprised to see her lovely blush. The big frown gone, replaced with a tiny smile.

"Hey why don't you get dressed and we go get some food!" She looked up her eyes sad. She shook her head which shocked me. "Why?"

"I h-have a m-mission a-and s-so d-do y-you." She stuttered out.

"I canceled them so I could spend the day with you." She looked down.

"You go on your mission you need to get stronger to fulfill you dream, remember?" I looked at her shocked that she remembered.

"Are you sure you wont do anything stupid while I'm on this long term mission?" She nodded.

"I..I'll be fine, I'll buy food and hang out at home and do training maybe go to the hospital to help out here and there. Please If I can't do what I wanted at least I can help you get to your dream." She put on a small smile and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Hinata. Be safe." She nodded.

"You better get g-going before you miss this chance." I smiled kissed her on the forehead and ran out. 'I'll miss you Hinata-Chan'

**Normal POV**

Hinata started crying when Naruto was know were near. ' Why'd you let him go stupid.' a voice in Hinata's said.

"I had to. I..I c-can't kill h-his d-dreams t-too!"

'You rather get yourself killed then him.. HOW UNSELFISH WHAT DID I TEACH YOU WHEN I WAS THERE!'

"Nothing you weren't here long enough to teach me anything you left right in front of my eyes and didn't even protest!" Hinata yelled to the voice in her head.

"YOU WEREN'T WORTH TEACHING ANYTHING TO!"

"I..I needed you AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THAT HELL HOLE" Hinata started to yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

'I gave you tons of chances to join me, but everyone got in my why' The voice said calming down.

"I was so young mother I didn't understand. I do now and Naruto always got in the way of it, But I can't do it yet I have to wait at least a month so no one suspects me to do it." Hinata told the voice that was now known as her mother.

"I under stand I'll see you soon honey. Don't do anything stupid to mess this up!" The voice yelled the last part before disappearing as fast as I came.

"I HATE YOU!" Hinata yelled before breaking into another fit of cries.

**2 hours later**

It's been to long of crying and Hinata told her self she'd stopped, but on they way to her apartment she felt empty on the inside without Naruto by her side. 'Why'd I let him go!' She screamed in her head as she got to her apartment which she was the only on that lived in. She made to the top floor once she entered her room she put her back to the door sliding down only letting small tears out. Then her tears begin to fall she was, crying over the happy times when she was young.

"I wish that I could fly so I could get away from you…. I see your face every time I close my eyes and it torture's me and makes me want to forget you but also tells me if I do I'll lose what keeps me alive."

She fell unconscious ageist the door but that was because she remember what her father had done to make her be quiet.

**Flash Back**

"Hinata don't tell anyone what happened here!" He father said.

"But daddy she's not breathing." Hinata cried out. Then her dad caught her by the hair and picked her up.

"I said don't tell anyone what happened." He hissed she cried harder.

"P-please daddy let go that hurts…" She whimpered

"Are. You. Going. To. Tell." He stated more then asked.

"N-No I wont I promise I wont just please stop." She cried out to him as he throw he against the hard wood floor breaking her arm as she landed.

"Good and when I take you to the doctors you'll tell them you fell, Got it?" Hinata nodded and big tears going down her face.

"Good now get out of my sight so I can clean up this mess!" Hinata ran as fast as she could she pasted her cousin the blood going down her arm made him run after her.

Once he got close enough her put his hand on her shoulder.

"You told me to get out daddy p-please don't hurt me" Hinata whimpered again.

"Hinata-sama what happened what didn't Hyuga-sama do to you" Hinata looked at Neji with big eyes.

"Nothing I got to go look at me arm!" She said getting out of his grip running away at the speed of light.

**End of Flash**

**Sakura POV**

I walked up to Hinata's apartment and knocked. Once I got no answer I went in without promotion. I walked all around till I got to the last door I hadn't look in. I tried to open it but it didn't move

"Hinata open this door." The mysteries door didn't open instead I heard a bang from inside I punched the door. When I looking in side I saw a unconscious Hinata on the floor with tear stains down her face. I gasped and ran up to her.

"HINATA" I yelled shaking her but she didn't move. So I picked her up and ran like hell to the hospital. Once I got there I went to one of the empty rooms and laid her on the bed then I ran to the Hokage's office to got Tsunade.

I broke the door open to see a very pissed Hokage. "WHAT SAKURA!"

"It's Hinata Hyuga, Hokage-Sama she is in the hospital!" The Hokage jumped from her seat and ran to the hospital with Sakura on her tail.

**Cliffy sorry people….**

**AN: HI everyone hope you like this chapter sorry I took to long I was Christmas shopping! And I wont be up dating for a while because all next week I'm at my dad's and then the week after that I'm babysitting. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**When she cries Chapter 3! **

**AN: hey people I missed you heh hope you enjoy this chapter I know the end to my last chapter literally suck but please don't hate me ****L****. I hope you like this chapter and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly I don't own Naruto but if I did it would have **

**More action and a lot more Hinata time! Not the other girls(No offence to people that like the other girls!)**

**Lets begin(P.S beginning is a poem by Hinata!**

**X-x-x-x**

**I'm me**

I sit here wondering how I got here

How things got this far

Why I was left to defend

Who has to keep me was a mystery

What I had for supplies was scarce

When they left me I was young

I didn't think it would happen

Always wondering what's about to happen

Trying to forget the past

Hoping best will come out of the day

And always crying to get to sleep

that's me the one no one wants around

The one that pays the price for others failures

I'm me

The one that cant help but being afraid.

NO POV!

Tsunade ran to the hospital with Sakura behind her. As they got there Tsunade noticed how shock some of the nurses were, She looked back a Sakura.

"What room did you put her in" Sakura looked up started to talk.

"She's in room 293B on the second floor" Tsunade walked off after she got her answer, Sakura still trailing behind.

Once that got to the room they walked in getting a weary felling. When Tsunade look over she saw Neji Hyuga sitting next to her with a angry look.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sakura yelled. Neji looked up surprised that he did notice them.

"Neji Hyuga you are breaking a restraining order being here!" The Hokage add in.

"Why is she here she didn't go on a mission!" Neji yelled still pissed.

"Hyuga, that is info I cant give out now leave before I act upon you being here!" Neji got up and walked over to the Hokage.

"Tsunade, she if weak why don't you just finish her off?" Sakura looked pissed as she looked between her teacher and the pissed Hyuga.

"Neji Hyuga, She is this way because of your family now leave of you will be demoted a rank!" Tsunade look beyond pissed.

"It was her father not me!" Neji spat out leaving.

"Hokage-Sama what was that about?" the confuse pink hair girl asked.

"If I tell you, you cant tell anyone. GOT THAT!" Sakura nodded and she continued. "When Hinata was little she was abused and her mother always stuck up for her. That's how she died was mad about not getting a deal so he took it out on making Hinata watch the whole thing." She posed and saw Sakura's shocked face. "after that he threaten her not to tell anyone by pulling her up by her hair once she agree he throw her down breaking her arm told her to tell the doctors that she fell. After that the abuse got worse and he raped her. Then she got disowned once Hanabi was old enough to start training." Tsunade finish and Sakura looked sadly at Hinata who appeared to still be unconscious(idk if its right sorry).

"HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT!" Sakura yelled out angry about what happened to poor Hinata.

"e-easy he had money." Both Hokage and apprentice looked over to Hinata. "N-no one ever though the riches and suppose happiest man would do any of that" she continued " and as being against a clan member/family the Hokage could do nothing about it."

Tsunade looked shocked, and Sakura looked sad and pissed.

"Why would he do that!" Sakura yelled.

"Because he had enough money to make others not believe Hinata's side of the story." Tsunade add in. "Hinata what happened before you passed out?"

"The voice in my head was yelling, then I sat at the door and remember the night of my mother murder." Hinata said a little tremble in her voice. Sakura ran up to Hinata and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I was so mean to you for hanging out with Naruto! If I'd a known this I would had not let him go!" Sakura felt guilty.

"I let him go Sakura he told me about it and I promised not to do anything rash while he was gone." Hinata tried to comfort her even if she's in pain.

"Sakura please leave I want to do a check up on Hinata." Sakura slowly nodded and left the room. " Hinata please sit up." Hinata did as Tsunade check her heat rate then she pulse. "Hinata I want you under watch for the next two weeks just incase you pass out again.

**HINATA DON'T LET HER Separate us that long! **the voice yelled.

"She doesn't agree" Hinata said talking in what Tsunade thought was third person.

"What do you mean Hinata."

"Hinamo( I made it up I have no clue what Hinata's mothers name it.) she doesn't want to be separated.

"Hinata tell her you wont be separated you'll only have more people."

**THEY ONLY Judge US! THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

"Hinamo doesn't like that." Hinata looked at the Hokage.

"Hinata tell Hinamo that we just want to help. Not hurt or separate you two."

"she can hear you." **WE don't need help we are fine she'll ruin the plan!**

'Please stop yelling its only for two weeks mother please she wont ruin it she wants to make sure I don't suffer in a coma.'

**FINE BUT I WANT YOU FASTER THEN! '**yes mother.'

"I got her to agree." Tsunade looked up at me shocked, but smiled.

"That's great I want you to stay with Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade said to me I nodded.

"Hai, When do I get out?" **Better be soon I want this over with!**

"Tomorrow morning. Kakashi will come and pick you up by 9:00 so be ready. But for now get some sleep."

I nodded and she left me to my mother.

**This better not take long we have things to do**, the voice snarled at me.

'Mother I can't let the Hokage think I'm your slave.'

**BUT YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!** Hinamo yelled.

'mother please don't yell, please I j-just don't want her to know." Hinata pleaded with her mother.

**I WILL YELL IF I WANT BUT SHE WONT KNOW NO ONE WILL TILL ITS TO LATE!**

Hinata felt tears cloud her eyes she let some run down

**DON'T YOU DARE CRY YOU WEAKLING!**

's-s-stop yelling please mother please it hurts. N-no yelling please.' Hinata cried in the white room wanting for her mother to stop talking.

**I'll be back later don't ruin anything more then you already have! **with that she left me to my own thoughts and I sobbed quietly in the room.

Tsunade POV

I listened as Hinata cried in her room. Then I sighed, what do I do if she decides to kill her self to get away from Hinamo? What if she goes crazy and attacks the village? Lets just pray that doesn't happen I cant let her go that far.

Third POV

**Place that home**

It's late day

Kids going in to loving homes

But me

I

Go to my death

I go were others hate me

And wish me gone

I go to my unhappy place

Called home.

This home were good gets bad

were bad gets worse

And worse gets someone killed

That's my home the home of

Death, Hate and horrid memories.

**THEENDOFTHISCHAP**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I added the poems I wrote my self hope they added in to the story. Please tell me what you thought! See you soon!**

**P.S. I LOVE MY READERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the leaving

AN: I'm changing the summery some so bare with me! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot.

X...X...X

Hinata POV

It was around 3 in the morning and only one or two nurses were still at the hospital. I just got up and changed into a dark purple tank top and a pare of black cargo pants. Once I got them on I went to open the window, jumped out and ran in the direction of my apartment.

Once I got there I grabbed my kanata, my weapon pouch and some more close. Once I got all I needed, I ran to the northern gate. When I got there I hide in the bushes to see what the two guards were doing. The guards were both asleep heads down on the desk and drool coming from the corner of there mouthes.

After seeing a opening I ran to the gate whispered good-bye to my crappy and ran out. I was in the close forest when I sense someone near. My legs automatically went fast taking me farther and farther into the forest.

When I got to the out skirts of a small village, I ran into it and i found a nice small cheap hotel and got one of the last rooms.

Once in the room I walked to the bath-room. Stripped my clothing and got into the shower.

After 20 minutes I got out and walked to her bed. Got in it going to sleep for the night. Theres a long adventurer ahead of her.(heh not telling!)

Sasuke POV

Freaken snake had to send me on a mission to the Hidden village of Lighting. I sighed and keep walking. 'no need to rush.' Walking slow with Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu behind me.

"SASUKE-KUN why are we going so slow!" Karin asked in a whinny voice.

"Because theres no need to rush." I stated and keep at the same pace.

"Sasuke we need too get to a village fast I'M hungry." Jugo said right when his Stomach growled.(thats not right but oh well)

"Yeah and i'm tired." Said Suigetsu pouting.

"Fine Karin see if you can find a village with little chakra." Sasuke ordered.

"RIGHT!" using **Mind's Eye of the Kagura.**

"Its 20 miles northwest, theres a small hotel a little farther into the village." Karin said and they all started running the direction she gave.

"SASUKE-KAN this is the place stop!" Karin yelled she stopped in front of a small hotel that look like it had about 5 rooms. Walking in Sasuke asked for two rooms.

"Sir we only have one room available." Said the receptionist.

"Thats fine just give me the one." Sasuke said a little mad but not to much.

"Right" The lady nodded filled out some stuff on her computer and gave him two room keys. "Your in room 3 on the left side of the hall." I grunted and the other three nodded. Walking to the room I felt a strong chakra. And stopped.

"Karin I want you to check and see who that strong charka belongs too." I ordered and she nodded Once she was done she gasped.

"Its Belongs to a Hyuga..." Karin gasped and " The Hyuga heir and she's alone. Do you know how proud Orochimaru will be if he knows we got the byakugan for him." I thought about it and was proud she came up with something good.

"Thats a great idea as long as you two dobe's don't mind not eating and sleeping for some time then we can get it done and finish are mission with in a week."

"I don't mind as long as I don't have to hear Jugo whinnying ever ten minutes."

"HEY!"... Jugo yelled the mumbled he didn't care.

"Great" Karin said. "We need a plan."

**Normal POV**

In room 5 was Hinata. And she heard everything the raven haired girl didn't plan to leave but she wasn't going to let them take her willingly. It was a boring day for Hinata and she just wanted to get as far away from the 'hidden village of the leaf' as she can.

**you better not let them get us little girl!**

**'right mother i wont i'll do my best.'**

**best isn't enough!**

**10 mins later**

"Ok Jugo. You ready?" whispered Sasuke. And Jugo nodded.

Sneaking into The Hyuga Heirs room.

Once into the room they were there the walked to the bed were the supposedly sleeping Hyuga lied. Sasuke on one side and Jugo on the other. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and held her bridle style. Walking to Jugo who had the ropes, but before he even got to the other side his arms became paralyzed and he Dropped the Girl who landed on her feet. She Kick him in the stomach and Pulled out her kanata.

"Well I see she was expecting us" Jugo said putting his hand around Her waist holding her to close. Hinata kicked him in the groun and bounced back into the wall. Sasuke was the first to recover and pulled out his own kanata running to Hinata. The two Ravens fought evenly till Karin came up and Kicked Hinatas kanata out of rang.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HANG ON MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yelled out.

"Uchiha Sasuke nice to finally meet you Naruto-Kun told me a lot about you." Hinata said turning from Karin as if she wasn't even there.

"aww so you the Nine-tails?" Sasuke asked in a normal voice. Hinata Got out a kunia and ran to Sasuke, stabbing him in the arm. Karin gasped and Jugo laughed mumbling something about loser got hit by a girl.

"DON'T you dare talk about Naruto like that.!" Hinata said. Karin glared at Hinata while Jugo held her back.

"That bitch hurt Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled. Hinata moved to look at Karin with her Kanata in her hand now. "When...?" Hinata ran to Karin put the kanata to her throat.

"What did you call me?" Hinata asked in a harsh voice (A.K.A hinatas putting up a storng act not wanting to break down in front of the enemy. and she doesn't like it when people insalt Naruto he's her strong spot.)

"Nothing" Karin squawked.

"Good" With that Hinata throw her on the ground.

"Well if she hasn't gaven up yet well just have to..."

**Im mean Clify!**

**AN: Don't hate me please I just got nothing left to write and I want her break down to be good so i'll post It later! Love you please review. What a quink doink there in the same hotel!**


	5. Chapter 5

4

_**Chapter 5! The taking.**_

_**AN: hello dear readers I'm sorry it's been about two weeks but here is my news chapter I hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry for making Hinata so strong don't worry it won't last for long! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto BUT I do own the plot!**_

****

"Well is she hasn't given up yet well just have to..." Sasuke paused and looked over to Hinata to see she was trembling. He smirked and walked closer to her. "What's wrong?" Snake Jr whispered in her ear with sarcasm.

The ex-heir looked at him and with one quick motion slapped him. Karin gasped as the other two guys laughed at the leader getting hit by a girl again. "Don't talk to me like you know me." Hinata whispered back (she slapped him because it was a reflex from when she was little and someone would get close.)

Sasuke looked at her impressed that she hit him again, but he would not let her. In a quick motion not even his teammates saw he grabbed her hands. "The rope Jugo." He's not in the mode for a little girl to get away after the work they did.

When Sasuke got done tying the rope around her arms then feet he picked her up and tossed her to Jugo. "Let's go well get to the lighting tonight do are mission and be back at the layer in 3 days got it?" His team nodded but as for Hinata she was thinking of a way to escape once they got to the Lighting village.

**Karin POV**

"SASUKE-Kun we've been running for 10 hours straight let's take a break" I said tired and out of breath.

"There's a village two miles away well stop there." With that said My Sasuke speed away with all three of us on his trail.

**Normal POV**

Once they all got to the Motel they got two rooms "Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu you'll stay in one of the room I'll stay in the other with our captive." The guys nodded and dragged Karin along knowing she was going to protest. With then gone Sasuke carried Hinata into the other room.

**Sasuke POV**

Once into the room I throw her onto the bed and walked to the bath room taking a shower.

10mins later I got out to see Hinata with broken ropes at her side rubbing her wrists. "Don't think in trying to leave Uchiha my arm hurt so I broke your little ropes." Hinata said not looking up at me.

"And why not leave when you had the chance?" I asked her curiosity getting the better of me.

"You know curiosity killed that cat." She answered me lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"But its nine lives brought it back. Now answer." She finally looked at me for two seconds then back at the ceiling.

"There's not a point in leaving." Such a simple answer, but I didn't understand what about her family and friends. "And to answer the question your about to ask my family if full of murders and rapist as for friends I only have one and he's got on a mission so he won't miss me if I die. So as you see no point in leaving."

I look at her surprised then I got back to normal. "Smart chose because that means you get to live till Orochimaru wants you dead." She looks and me finally looks in my eyes and all I see is sadness and depression, I blink making sure I saw it right and when I look again there it is the same look I had for years. "Go to sleep I'm making you walk tomorrow and I don't want you tired and slowing us down." I order and she looks and I raise a brow "WHAT?"

"I'm taking a shower." She didn't let me protest she just got up walked the bath room and locked the door. Then it opened "Uchiha got to that slut of yours and tell her I need close since you didn't get mine when you took me." The she closed and looked the door. 'When the fuck was she able to give me orders!' I found myself walking out of the room anyway.

I knocked on the door and Jugo answered. "Did you loser her already smart ass?" He laughed.

"No she's in the shower tell Karin she needs close. " Jugo stood there for a minute started laughing and walked back into the room.

**Jugo POV**

I have a perfect idea. "KARIN" I yelled and she walked out of the bath room.

"What chubby?" she asked annoyed.

"I need your sluttiest pair of close!" I exclaimed. She walked away and handed me a Dark purple Mini mini Skirt and a Dark purple shirt that has no straps and shows too much cleavage then a black belt.

"The belt goes around your waist if you can fit into this chubby." She tells me and I take it folding it us so you can't tell what it is open the door and hand it to Sasuke

"Good Luck Buddy let god be with you." I watch Sasuke raise a brow but just walked away anyway.

Turning back to the room I see Karin standing there looking at me mouth open. "WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled and I laughed at her.

"I wanted to see Sasuke get his ass handed to him by a girl again of at least have dreams about her so we don't have to travel so much." I tell her and she looks at me like I'm crazy "Tell him what I did and I'll say it's your fault for the outfit not mine."

"Fine!" She stomps to the bath room and locks the door.

**Hinata POV.**

Where the hell is that snake with my close! If he doesn't hurry I'm going to wear his.

'**Don't do that you idiot!'**

'Why not? It's his fault I don't have close!'

'**No it's your you let yourself get taken you damn ass!'**

'Well mother you didn't help so just go away till I have a plan!' then I shut her out.

I look in the up and see my reflection. I was crying I tried to whip them, but they just kept coming.

"Hey open the door if you want your outfit." I did hiding my body behind the door looking down. I grabbed the outfit and closed the door. Putting it on I looked up I saw how short and skimpy everything was but didn't care at the moment.

I walked out to see Sasuke laying on one of the beds; he turned his head to me hurrying the door open. I was pretty sure his jaw fell to the floor. "What are you wearing!" He asked eyes still wide looking me up and down.

"Hey this is what YOU got me so don't ask what I'm wearing I should ask what you were thinking when you picked this out."

"Jugo" Sasuke growled under his breath. "Just go to bed." He tells me and I stand the crossing my arms.

"Nope I want to train since your with me you have to go with me" I tell him and he just looks at me like in crazy "I'm not getting weaker just because I got kidnapped. So you can come or I'll go alone."

**Sasuke POV**

I looked her up and down She had a hand on her hip and the other on her side. I have no clue what Jugo was thinking but with her dress like that ordering me around I had no chose but to accept. "Fine but only for a hour got it?" She nodded and we walked down the halls of the motel and I heard people giving Hinata cat calls.

"Wow. Hey baby, come with me."

"No honey I'll treat you right not him" and so on.

I could tell she was nerves and when we got out side I lead her to an open area to train.

She was hitting a tree with all her might and broke it in three hits. It shattered and fell to the ground, so she moved to the next one. After she annihilated 10 trees she fell to her knees. I walked up to her to see her holding her stomach and small tears coming out of her eyes. I grabbed her arm to pick her up but she slapped me away.

"Hey get up your trainings over let's get back before the others find that were gone." She looked up at me with tears coming down her face.

"No" Was all she said still looking at me with puffy red eyes and hurt shinning off them.

"What's wrong now" I can't believe I care! But for some odd reason I can't help, but to care.

"I Couldn't stop it from happening." She whispered to herself but I heard and at looked at her confused. "They never gave me a chance to help her so I help myself as if trying to replace what was done."

**Flash back**

When I got my arm fixed I ran home to see two of the Hyuga guards carrying a black bag with a body in it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOT TAKE MOMMY!" I yelled (she used her Byakugan.)

"Hinata-Sama please let go of my leg and go to your fathers office." I shook my head and ran to my room to find my father in the sitting on my bed.

"Hinata I see you got your arm fixed you didn't tell anyone right?" I nodded and her walk to me.

"You better not of because if you did we'd have to have another lesson." I trembled looking down at the ground. My father grabbed my arm yanked my up then grabbed my chin hard making me look into his eyes. "Why won't you look at me you worthless piece of shit!" I felt weak and felt as if, anything were to be told I'd be the one that got In troubled not him.

And that's when the voice started my mother came to me in my head **Listen to your father he's a good guy down deep super deep.'**

Then she went away. "I-i-I'm sorry father, but I thought I should give you respect and not look at you when angry." I know I was lying but he didn't need to know that.

"You are just like your mother." With that he tossed me to the bad and but a silence seal on the doors and windows. He walked over to me and pushed his body weight on me. "Slut just like her."

**End of flash**

I looked at her as she murmured what happened to her that day. She had giant tears climbing down her face.

"Hinata stop crying and stand up." She ignored me and just stared into space. I sighed bent down to her and looked her in the eye. They were empty but sad at the same time. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

The ex-heir blinked a few times and then looked back at Sasuke. "W-w-what happened?" She looked scared like a lost deer.

"Let's just get you back you've been out for an hour." I told her she nodded I stood up. As she was standing up she fell. I sighed and cough her before she fell. I picked her up bridle style she tried hitting me, "You can't walk just shut up and hold on!" I told her running at top speed back to the hotel.

**At the Hotel**

**Jugo POV**

"JUGO WHERE THE HELL DID SASUKE-KUN AND THE SLUT GO!"

"I don't know and I don't care; Just go away!" She is soo annoying where is Suigetsu when you need him?

"Why don't you care she could have seduced Sasuke into letting her go! Where all going to die!" She is soooo dramatic.

"Karin shut up there coming throw the door" Suigetsu out of nowhere.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Asked Karin

"Just shut up." Jugo sighed to finally have him back to shut her up.

**Sasuke POV**

One figure walked in with another in its arms. "OMG Sasuke-Kun where have you be…WHY ARE YOU CARRYING HER!"

"Shut up Karin go to your room and go to sleep If you wake her up I'll kick your ass." I said walking into his room locking the door so No one could get in.

Laying her on the bed I couldn't get myself out of her grip. I sighed "Hinata let go of me" I whispered, but that counteracted and she held on tighter. 'Really!' "Hinata god damn it let go of me." I was still whispering.

"D-don't go." She murmured. Her steal grip still on my neck. I sighed and lied down on the bed myself. When I was on the bed she cuddled into my side laying her head on my chest her arm rapping around my torso. I sighed again and put my arm around her. Closed my eyes and fell asleep. It oddly felt cozy.

**The endy of this chapter**

**AN: hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm also starting a new story with my best friend's sissy at the beginning of February . Soo please read that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hello world I'm back here's your chap!**

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**No POV: Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu's room**

"Guys hurry up, We have to wake Sasuke-Kun up!" Karin said as loud as she could making Jugo Sigh and Kick Suigetsu in the rib.

"Ow, what was that for?" Suigetsu asked glaring at Jugo.

"Get up before Karin has a heart attack" Jugo said looking over to Karin who was jumping up and down.

"Fine!" Suigetsu said standing up scratching his head. "let's go" Jugo opened the door and Karin jumped out the others two following.

When they got to the door Karin tried opening it but it was locked. "Oh Yeah we don't have a key." She said and Yelled "SASUKE-KUN WAKE UP!"

**Inside the room**

Sasuke Jumped up when he heard his name being yelled. He felt something in his lap and found the Hyuga girls head there. Scratching his head he looked down to see her eyes slowly opening.

"OPEN UP DUDE!" Suigetsu yelled to the door. Hearing him yelled made Hinata Jump and fall off the bed. Sasuke looked down an gave a snicker at her pout. "GOD DAMN IT SASUKE OPEN UP!" He yelled again making Sasuke stand up messing the other bed up and walking to the door. When he did he got hit in the face by Karin who was about to knock on the door.

"SORRY SASUKE-KUN" She yelled out hugging him while Suigetsu and Jugo laughed. Jugo walking the room and help Hinata up off the floor.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, And Hinata nodded her head.

"Thanks" she whispered back and he nodded.

"Why are you three up before me?" Sasuke asked looking at his team.

"We woke up at normal time you were the one sleeping in" Commented Suigetsu and Karin glared at Hinata as if saying it was all her fault.

"Hey glasses why are you glaring at me so early?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes sitting on the bed.

"I need a reason?" She asked right back still glaring but, harder now.

"No fighting you two we need to go" Jugo said, and they started walking out of the room to the lobby.

"WAIT!" Hinata yelled everyone looked at her.

"WHAT KNOW?" Karin yelled at her for stopping them.

"WHERE IS MY KANATA?" Hinata asked slowly in a dark voice.

"Right here…" Suigetsu said happily grabbing it from Jugo giving it to her.

'Thank god.' Hinata thought.

"Can we go?' Sasuke stated more then asked.

"Yes" everyone else replied.

**One week later when they are back at the layer.**

"FINALLY WERE BACK!" Suigetsu exclaimed running into the layer.

"Jugo, Karin you are dismissed I'll take Hyuga to Orochimaru."

"Right" they said and left.

"So I'm Hyuga again am I?" I asked Sasuke looking at him.

"Hinata, don't start come on." He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the layer.

"I can walk just fine" I said yanking my shoulder out of his hand.

Sasuke stopped walking and stood in front of me. "You do remember you're my prisoner right Hinata?" He asked me darkness in his voice.

"And you remember that I could have walked away anytime I wanted right?" I asked him back in return.

"But you didn't so let's get going." I huffed and walked after him till we got to a door and he knocked.

"Enter." Slithered the person on the inside, and Sasuke opened the door pushing me in first then going in himself. "Oh Sasuke-kun your back and you brought someone." The snake hissed out.

"Orochimaru the mission was completed and Jugo has the scrolls you asked for. As for her she's a Hyuga found her in a hotel and kept her hostage." Orochimaru walked up to me and put his hand on my chin making me look up at him.

'**So you want do what your dad want but you'll let a snake touch you!**' my mother's voice hissed and I tried to ignore it.

"Wow the Hyuga heir at that. I heard about them looking for you. Even the annoying blonde that Loves my Sasu-kun so much." He finished and I glared at him for bringing Naruto-kun up. "Oh what wrong you?" he asked smirking. I kicked him in the stomach and pulled out my Kanata.

"Sorry Orchi not going to let you touch me today or any day." I told him in defense mode. I could see Sasuke smirking at that.

"That was mean little girl. Take her away Sasuke." Sasuke nodded grabbed my arm and dragged me out and down the hall till he opened a door and through me in there.

"Hinata what was that all about?" He asked me.

"What are you so mad about I wasn't going to let that creep play with me!" I told him glaring. I stood up and put my hand on my hip.

"He wouldn't have done anything, you just made him upset!" He quietly yelled.

"UHH!" I screamed and turned away from him walking into the bathroom connected to the room we were in and locked it.

"Hinata get out here!" He said loudly pounding on the door.

"Go away Sasuke. You know what happened last time." I hissed throw the door.

**Flash back**

They got to their last hotel for the trip back and everyone went to the rooms they had. When Hinata and Sasuke got to their room, Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pinned her against the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hinata asked him trying to get out of his grip.

"Hinata what are you up to?" He asked Hinata and she looked up at Sasuke surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Hinata asked glaring at him.

"Why haven't you tried escaping?" He asked me.

"There's no reason to I told you that a million times already." I replied.

"Fine" he replied and throw me on the bed then straddled me.

"Sasuke were not doing this." I told him and he looked at me weirdly.

"And why not?" He asked kissing my neck. I kicked him off me and went to the bathroom locking the door. "Hinata get out here." He Yelled through the door.

"NO GO AWAY!" She told him and he didn't asked 20 minutes of this Hinata stabbed her Kanata throw the door stabbing him in the leg.

"Ah fuck" he said grabbing the bleeding leg and Hinata opened the door.

"I told you to go away" She said healing it then sitting on the bed.

**End of Flash**

"You wouldn't do that again would you" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Do you really want to find out?" I asked him he muttered something and walked away. 'Finally alone time.' Hinata told herself.

**Sorry its short but the end**


	7. Chapter 7 axedently wrote it as chap 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hello world I'm back here****'****s your chap!**

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**No POV: Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu's room**

"Guys hurry up, We have to wake Sasuke-Kun up!" Karin said as loud as she could making Jugo Sigh and Kick Suigetsu in the rib.

"Ow, what was that for?" Suigetsu asked glaring at Jugo.

"Get up before Karin has a heart attack" Jugo said looking over to Karin who was jumping up and down.

"Fine!" Suigetsu said standing up scratching his head. "let's go" Jugo opened the door and Karin jumped out the others two following.

When they got to the door Karin tried opening it but it was locked. "Oh Yeah we don't have a key." She said and Yelled "SASUKE-KUN WAKE UP!"

**Inside the room**

Sasuke Jumped up when he heard his name being yelled. He felt something in his lap and found the Hyuga girls head there. Scratching his head he looked down to see her eyes slowly opening.

"OPEN UP DUDE!" Suigetsu yelled to the door. Hearing him yelled made Hinata Jump and fall off the bed. Sasuke looked down an gave a snicker at her pout. "GOD DAMN IT SASUKE OPEN UP!" He yelled again making Sasuke stand up messing the other bed up and walking to the door. When he did he got hit in the face by Karin who was about to knock on the door.

"SORRY SASUKE-KUN" She yelled out hugging him while Suigetsu and Jugo laughed. Jugo walking the room and help Hinata up off the floor.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, And Hinata nodded her head.

"Thanks" she whispered back and he nodded.

"Why are you three up before me?" Sasuke asked looking at his team.

"We woke up at normal time you were the one sleeping in" Commented Suigetsu and Karin glared at Hinata as if saying it was all her fault.

"Hey glasses why are you glaring at me so early?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes sitting on the bed.

"I need a reason?" She asked right back still glaring but, harder now.

"No fighting you two we need to go" Jugo said, and they started walking out of the room to the lobby.

"WAIT!" Hinata yelled everyone looked at her.

"WHAT KNOW?" Karin yelled at her for stopping them.

"WHERE IS MY KANATA?" Hinata asked slowly in a dark voice.

"Right here…" Suigetsu said happily grabbing it from Jugo giving it to her.

'Thank god.' Hinata thought.

"Can we go?' Sasuke stated more then asked.

"Yes" everyone else replied.

**One week later when they are back at the layer.**

"FINALLY WERE BACK!" Suigetsu exclaimed running into the layer.

"Jugo, Karin you are dismissed I'll take Hyuga to Orochimaru."

"Right" they said and left.

"So I'm Hyuga again am I?" I asked Sasuke looking at him.

"Hinata, don't start come on." He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the layer.

"I can walk just fine" I said yanking my shoulder out of his hand.

Sasuke stopped walking and stood in front of me. "You do remember you're my prisoner right Hinata?" He asked me darkness in his voice.

"And you remember that I could have walked away anytime I wanted right?" I asked him back in return.

"But you didn't so let's get going." I huffed and walked after him till we got to a door and he knocked.

"Enter." Slithered the person on the inside, and Sasuke opened the door pushing me in first then going in himself. "Oh Sasuke-kun your back and you brought someone." The snake hissed out.

"Orochimaru the mission was completed and Jugo has the scrolls you asked for. As for her she's a Hyuga found her in a hotel and kept her hostage." Orochimaru walked up to me and put his hand on my chin making me look up at him.

'**So you want do what your dad want but you'll let a snake touch you!**' my mother's voice hissed and I tried to ignore it.

"Wow the Hyuga heir at that. I heard about them looking for you. Even the annoying blonde that Loves my Sasu-kun so much." He finished and I glared at him for bringing Naruto-kun up. "Oh what wrong you?" he asked smirking. I kicked him in the stomach and pulled out my Kanata.

"Sorry Orchi not going to let you touch me today or any day." I told him in defense mode. I could see Sasuke smirking at that.

"That was mean little girl. Take her away Sasuke." Sasuke nodded grabbed my arm and dragged me out and down the hall till he opened a door and through me in there.

"Hinata what was that all about?" He asked me.

"What are you so mad about I wasn't going to let that creep play with me!" I told him glaring. I stood up and put my hand on my hip.

"He wouldn't have done anything, you just made him upset!" He quietly yelled.

"UHH!" I screamed and turned away from him walking into the bathroom connected to the room we were in and locked it.

"Hinata get out here!" He said loudly pounding on the door.

"Go away Sasuke. You know what happened last time." I hissed throw the door.

**Flash back**

They got to their last hotel for the trip back and everyone went to the rooms they had. When Hinata and Sasuke got to their room, Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pinned her against the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hinata asked him trying to get out of his grip.

"Hinata what are you up to?" He asked Hinata and she looked up at Sasuke surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Hinata asked glaring at him.

"Why haven't you tried escaping?" He asked me.

"There's no reason to I told you that a million times already." I replied.

"Fine" he replied and throw me on the bed then straddled me.

"Sasuke were not doing this." I told him and he looked at me weirdly.

"And why not?" He asked kissing my neck. I kicked him off me and went to the bathroom locking the door. "Hinata get out here." He Yelled through the door.

"NO GO AWAY!" She told him and he didn't asked 20 minutes of this Hinata stabbed her Kanata throw the door stabbing him in the leg.

"Ah fuck" he said grabbing the bleeding leg and Hinata opened the door.

"I told you to go away" She said healing it then sitting on the bed.

**End of Flash**

"You wouldn't do that again would you" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Do you really want to find out?" I asked him he muttered something and walked away. 'Finally alone time.' Hinata told herself.

**Sorry its short but the end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What will he do? Will she give?**

**AN: Hello people this is my next chap I'm updating but the dates so next I thinks dear diary hope you like it and Shi if your reading this DO YOUR CHAP!**

**WARNING: Is going to be short and a cliffy (Naruto in this chap)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After an hour of sitting in the bath room Hinata decided it was time to get out of there. Walking out she fell on her knee's her legs asleep from sitting so long. Sasuke looked up from his position putting his book down.

"You decided to come out did you?" He asked walking over to the raven haired girl putting his arm around her waist helping her up.

"Don't need your help" Hinata stated slapping his hand off her walking over to the door.

"Were do you think you're going?" The raven man asked his hostage.

"For a walk do you want to come?" Hinata asked looking at him with the look 'come and you'll regret it.'

"I'd love to thank you" Sasuke said sarcastically walking over to me grabbing my hand guiding me out and throw the halls. "Were to my lady?" he asked in a cheesy voice smirking.

"To the Outdoors sir" Hinata replied playing along.

**Hina POV**

"Yes ma'am" Picked me up bridle still and ran outside once out far enough he set me on my back and leaned over me. "We are here what to do now?" He asked lust in his eyes, I smirked at him putting my arms around his neck.

"Hmm I have no clue maybe we can start with this and see where it goes." I leaned up placing my lips on his he replied right away wanting more licking my lip I opened for him. I pulled away from him and sat up.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me a little angry

"Shut up wine baby." I said then activated my Byakugan (idk if right) I gasped and turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"HINATA I FOUND YOU!" He yelled running up to me pulling me from under Sasuke, "Why did you leave?" I was to stunned to speck for myself. "Never mind that now that I have you were going back to the village!" He said starting to pull me till Sasuke stood in front of him.

"You may not take her back" He said in his stoic voice making me shiver with pleaser.

"Sasuke-teme when did you get here I'll take you both back then!" Naruto yelled happily I smiled at him I think Sasuke saw because he was not happy.

'**Hinata you slut having two guys when your dad has no girl' **I sighed when my mother spoke to me I was getting better at ignoring her because of Sasuke.

'Mother please stop talking like that I didn't like my father in that way!' I told her she huffed and left me alone I looked at the ground sadly I felt arms wrap around and looked up to see Naruto's yellow hair by my face I missed him. I looked over to see Sasuke walking away he turn around.

'I'll see you around be happy' he mouthed to me the disappeared my eyes teared up when I saw that he was gone. I was both happy and sad, happy to have Naruto back sad because Sasuke left me without a fight, But I couldn't figure out what one was better.

"Hey were did Sasuke go?" Naruto asked letting go of me.

I smiled sadly the way he went "He wanted me to be happy so he left me to you." I said looking over to Naruto he looked confused but got over it he happily grabbed my hand and started running to the village.

**And AN: hehe hoped you liked it had to save the drama for the next chap guess what nope can't tell you never mind it's a secret hehe see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Home?

AN: hey everyone I'm back been loaded with homework SORRY hope you like this chapter I'll try making it longer! Hinata's change from the 2 weeks being with Sasuke an is a little stronger Sorry for the unexpected change.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!

**NO POV**

The blonde boy and Raven hair women were running back to there home or one of there home. Suddenly the girl stopped making the blond look back at her.

"Hinata what wrong?" He asked walking over to her but she started throwing up. "Oh my god Hinata are you sick here I'll carry you back." When he want to grab her she smacked his hand away and started walking without him. "What wrong?" He was confused.

"NOTHING LETS GO!" Hinata yelled at him and started to run towards the village. Finally after the shock when throw him he ran to ketch up to the girl. When he did, he grabbed her hand. Arriving to the village the Guards stopped them.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!"(hah old English so much fun)

"Naruto I must get Hinata to the Hokage she's sick." The guard nodded at Naruto an let the pair go past.

**Hokage's office**

"Tsunade!" Yelled Naruto as he walked into the office "Hinata I found her and she's sick!" The Hokage stood up and walked over to the two.

"HYUGA HINATA YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE!" Tsunade yelled with fire in her eyes but when she looked down at the young girl holding her stomach with tears in her eyes the fire disappeared into softness. "Naruto left while I do an exam on Hinata" he was going to protest when Hinata spoke.

"It's fine Naruto." The boy nodded and left. "Am I going to jail for leave if so just kill me instead." The Hokage looked at the girl surprised she was really this willing to give up what happened to her.

"You wont if you tell me why you left an what happened while you were gone." The girl looked at the ground an begin her story while I did my check up. When the girl finish the story the exam was over and the Hokage looked over to her with grief filled eyes. " Hinata I'm so sorry I didn't know and that basterd will die for what he put you throw. And as for the exam I think your pregnant." The young girls eye went wide in shock the tears started falling as she put her head in her hands.

"N-no NO I can't be" she started to yell but down creased into a whisper.

"Hinata I know this is a bad question but have you had sex in the past month and if so who." the Hokage heard her whisper something but couldn't hear. "Who?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha.." when she finished the big blond gasped and stared at her.

"Hinata.. This is bad I'm going to have Anbu watch you in case he comes back." The girl slightly nodded looking up tears still falling.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the blonds eyes softened and hugged the petit crying girl.

"I don't know sweet heart" she said not really knowing the answer. 'I really hope your strong enough Hinata' "Do you want me to get Naruto to walk you home?" The young woman didn't look at me but just shuck her head.

"I need to think without people around to interrupt me I'm fine by my self but one question can you just not have the Anbu look at me when I'm changing or in the bathroom?" The busty blond smile.

"Will do." Hinata stood up bowing before walking out the door. "Hinata" said girl turned to look at the Hokage, "Good luck." They shared a small smile as the girl left the room heading down to her old apartment.

**Hinata POV**

**Hinata's Journal Day 1: **Back in the village

Here,

Here is were home is

Or was for me

Here is the place I left to be happy

To get stronger

To be able to avenge my mother

To maybe find love

Love I found

With the avenger that left our village

The young man that got me Pregnant

The young man that made me stronger emotionally and a little physically

The young man that made me see the would in new color

That even if the worst is to come you should live for today

But no matter what live for what you believe

Live for the life you want

Live for the life you want your future family to have

Live just to live life

Live and be happy

Be happy so your lover can see you smile

Be happy so you can see them smile back

Be happy for what you were give and that its not worst

Worst meaning that you were killed that night

Worst meaning that you have to kill loved ones to make your self fell better

Worst meaning nothing ever going to be better the that one time in and you life is going down in flames

The burning flames of hell they go

Dear Journal, I'm here to tell you that I'm back in my hell and I lost my love he just left me there like I was nothing, like I or the baby I'm going to have in 8 ½ months doesn't matter. But even if he did give me back to this hell he was trying show he cares and wanted me to be happy. But he doesn't know that I need him to be happy. Have a happy family. Naruto I love him yes but I can never see my self with him he's to happy are personallitys clash to much, But Sasuke we just link together when I first say him I know we were connected.

He know I was his

I know he was mine

Should we be happy or will someone go an ruin it

Maybe I'm not ment for love

Maybe my life is suppose to end with me sad

Maybe it wants me to settle

Settle for a man I don't want to ruin

A man I don't want to love

A man that will forget his dreams just to be with me

Me I'm so damaged

I shouldn't be able to love

But I still do

I love him

I love Sasuke

Not Naruto but Sasuke

My only lover for know and forever.

**AN: I ended with Hinata making a Journal the first paragraph is a poem second her writing last another poem.**


	10. Chapter 10: a year later

**A/N: Why hello fellow readers of When she cries I got a new chapter just for you.**

**Chapter 10: 1 year later**

**Hinata POV**

I was sitting on the couch holding little Rini on my left hip and her twin brother Kiyoshi on my right. I sighed when i looked down at my little girl she looked like her father; her hair was black with strikes of a raven color while her eyes were the same onyx color as her father. While Kiyoshi had a full head of raven hair and lavender eyes like me.

It's been a year since i came back and 3 months since these little guys were born they were born premature. I was so scared because i thought i would lose my only parts i have left of Sasuke. 'Knock, Knock, Knock'

"Come in" I said loudly enough the person could hear me but not so loud that it could wake the twins.

"Hinata I'm back!" Naruto yelled coming through the door. He's been gone on a long term mission for the last 5 months. I turned my head to glare at him not wanting his loud voice to wake my two little devils up. "Sorry" He said and a somewhat quiet voice. "Are those the kids there so cute Hina!" He said his voice rising again.

"Yes they are can you help me up so i can put them in their beds?" He nodded running over to my taking Rini off my hip and giving me a hand. "Thanks." i gave him a motherly smile.

"No problems lead the way." I nodded walking to the hall there room was the first door on the left. Opening the door i laid Kiyoshi down the turned to get Rini from Naruto to see her eyes opening.

'Oh man' i though to my self-grabbing Rini from Naruto's arms and running back to the living room. Then it happed Rini opened her mouth and gave a scream that could scare Kami. "Shh Rini its ok mama's right here" She opened her eyes all the way to see my face. "See its ok now it's time to go back to sleep or else your brother will be lonely." My little flower started to close her eyes but they popped right back open when she since Naruto behind me. "Honey its ok that's Uncle Naruto now please go to sleep." I started to rock her singing a little lullaby.

"Star are up, close your eyes to sleep away all the worries of the day

Sleep so you can see tomorrow

With that sunny smile mommy loves so much

Keep it in your heart that mommy is always by your side.

When you sleep or when you wake mommy will be there to hold you tight.

If you cry don't worry mommy will whip your tears from those sad lonely eyes.

Everything will be alright

So please get some sleep so tomorrow we can hold tight to the days

We have."

I finish and looked down at Rini her eyes were closed and she had a cute smile on her lips. I walked back to the room placing her next to her brother. I smiled sweetly them walked out of the room closing the door slightly, i walked back to the living room siting on the couch next to Naruto.

"That was a great song Hina and it put her right asleep." Still smiling.

"My mother use to sing it to me when i would fuss about going to sleep." I looked over at him to see him in deep thought. "Naruto what's wrong?" i asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm... Oh its nothing, it's just i wish Sasuke-Teme could be here to see how great you are with his kids and to see how cute there little faces are." My smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto what did i tell you about see his name in this house after the kid are born?" He looked at me to see how serious i was.

"Sorry Hina it's just don't you ever wonder where he is or if he ever wonders what happened to you?" I shook my head and looked down at my lap.

"I gave up on him when he gave up on me Naruto." Just then there was a knock on my door. I walked over to it to see an angry Sakura. "How may i help you Sakura-san?" She looked at me and scuffed.

"Get the kids and go to the Hokage's office." I gave her a confused face but before i could protest she was gone.

"Naruto can you get the stroller out of the closet, while i grab the kids?" He nodded and we both got to work 'what could the Hokage want I'm off duty till the kids start going to the academy.' I walked up to the crib slowly picking the twins up putting them both on my hip. Walking out of the room i say Naruto struggling to get the stroller open. I set the kids down on the ground giggling walking over to him. I took it from his hands pressing the red button on top and it opened. Naruto glared at the contraction while i just picked the kids up and set them in the stroller one at a time.

"Let's go Naruto I'm cruise on to what she would want." Naruto just nodded his head and we left.

"What do you think she wants?" He looked at me his eyes shining in curiosity.

"I honestly have no idea." i told him when we got to the doors i looked over to him." Can you stand out here with the kids if they cry well I'll be down before they do but if I'm not bring them please" He nodded his head and i walked in. Once to the Hokage's door i knocked.

"Please enter." Walking throw the door i was shocked to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room. "Hinata we called you here because Sasuke protest to talk unless you were present in the room" I nodded slowly walking over to the couch to see Kakashi on the other side of the room.

"Hinata where are they?" I looked over to Kakashi and smiled.

"There outside with Naruto i didn't know what was going..." I got interrupted but a scream the sounded like my kids. "Be right back" i said running like the speed of light outside. "Naruto what happened" I looked at him and went to pick Kiyoshi up. "Oh honey what's wrong mommy's her" i bounced him on my shoulder till her quieted down. "Mommy's going to put you back but she'll take you with her ok?" I saw his eye widen but shrink when i walked behind the stroller grabbed the handles and walked inside with them.

"Wait Hinata what did they want?" He looked at me.

"Well it seems Sasuke is back and he won't talk without me in the room now i got to go meet me back at my house later." He nodded and i walked back into the office, I gave Sasuke a quick glance to see him staring at Kiyoshi and Rini.

"So that was my little man making all that noise." Kakashi walked over to Kiyoshi who raised his hands up to him saying 'pick me up'

"Seems someone missed there god father Kakashi pick Kiyoshi up while I bent over to get Rini before she woke up and got jealous.

"How is Rini doing Hina?" Tsunade asked i smiled sadly and looked at my baby girl.

"She's doing better but her heart is still not in good shape, and the screams aren't getting quieter." The bulky blond looked sadly at the young mother.

"I'll get an appointment tomorrow and we can do a checkup know on other matters Sasuke Uchiha what in your right mind makes you think you welcome back in the village?" Sasuke turned his head from the kids back to the Hokage when he heard his name.

"I have kill Orochimaru and Itachi and I would like back into my home village." He sounded so positive that they would let him back in.

"Well Sasuke I'm going to have you under watch Hinata?" I turned my attention from Rini to the Hokage.

"Yes?" She smiled slyly. "I will not!" I protested before she could say it.

"You can't define me I'm the Hokage and you will seeing as you're the only one he trust." I sighed and looked over to Kakashi.

"Hand me Kiyoshi" He did as told I put both the twins in the stroller and looked over to Sasuke. "Let's go I don't have all day it's almost dinner time for these two." I watch him stand up not waiting from him to follow me I walked out of the room with my kids.

"Hinata slow down." I looked behind me to see Sasuke just making it out of the tower once he was next to me I raised a brow at him.

"Yes?" I asked him, his eyes went from me to the twins back to me.

"Why do they look like me?" I looked at him a frown on my face.

"When it seems that when we had sex I got pregnant and that would be why they look like you." I told him and started walking again. His hand found its way to my shoulder stopping me from walking. "What know by this rate I won't get home on time to make them dinner?"

"How old are they?" I looked him in the eye.

"3 months and that couldn't wait till we got to my house?" That finally shut him up and we walked together in the quietness. Once we got to the house both the twins started screaming. "Rini Kiyoshi please be quiet mommy is going to start dinner in a minute." After I said that they quieted down. "Will you go into the first door on the left and get two dippers whips and some toys and bring them into the living room while I make there bottles."

"Hn" He replied to me walking to the kid's room. I put Rini on the floor first then Kiyoshi.

"Be good while mommies in the kitchen ok?" silence is what I got back but I know they understood me. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed the bottles from the counter and put milk into a pot to heat up. Once it was simmering I poured it evenly into both bottles. When I walked back into the living room I saw Sasuke sitting on the floor playing with the kids.

"Your back" he said both Rini and Kiyoshi's turned towards me. Rini clapped her hands while Kiyoshi grinned from ear to ear.

"di-di" Rini said I smiled.

"Close honey dinner" I crouched down handing Rini her bottle then Kiyoshi his.

**A/N: I'm going to end like that I thought it was cute tell me what you thought I think the time jump was good because I couldn't think of what to write other wise.**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

Chapter: 11

AN: I'm going to try making this my last chapter so; it will end this chapter or the next I don't know yet. Hope you like it sorry to be ending it but I have other story's to do and one's I want to start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(sadly)

**Hinata POV**

Right after dinner the twins fell asleep I picked them up walking into their room Sasuke trailing behind me. I place Rini down first the Kiyoshi down next to her. Turning around I saw Sasuke just staring into the crib.

"I suggest that we leave so our presence doesn't wake them up." He just nodded walking out; I followed out closing the door quietly. Once in the living room I turned to Sasuke. "So why are you really back?" I saw him frown slightly but before he could answer Naruto, burst throw the door. I turned my head to glare at him.

"Haha, Sorry Hina…" He scratched the back of his head. "SASUKE-TEME YOUR BACK" Me glare hardened when he yelled that.

"Naruto if you wait up the twin I will skin you alive." He shuddered and lowered his head to look at the ground.

"Sorry Hina." I shook my head and sat in the chair.

"Any way Naruto how was your mission?" He grinned back to his normal self.

"Great as always because in the best!" I shook my head smiling slightly 'he never changes'

"Have you visited Sakura-san yet?" He shook his head.

"I think she is still mad at me for not telling her I went on a long term mission, then coming here first instead of seeing her." He look so down.

"Maybe you should go see her I would be jealous if I was her, ever since she said yes to dating you have been ignoring her. SO go see her and don't come back till everything is alright between you two. Got it?" He nodded his head and ran out the door. "What a baka." I sighed and turn back to Sasuke. "Your turn."

"What are you talking about?" He looked rather confused. MEN THESE DAYS SO DENCE!

"Why did you really come back Sasuke?" I waited for him to come up with a answer.

"Cause I missed it here." I gave him a knowing glance and he sighed. "I missed you" he said it so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Then why did you let me leave in the first place?" He shook his head looking at the ground. "Sasuke" I said in a warning tone, one I only use on the kids and Naruto.

"You looked so happy to see Naruto again I thought that you would be happier with him then with me." I tried to look him in the eye but he was looking at the ground. Standing up I walked over to him and put my hand under his chin to make him look me in the eye. That's when I saw it all the loneliness he felt and the little bit of light coming back into his eyes.

I was happy with you Sasuke the only way I could have been happy coming back was if you would of came back with us. But you let me go back to the place I didn't want to be by myself." He was silent for a minute. The world seemed to stop as we both moved closer till our lips touched. We stayed like that for what seemed like a hour till I heard a whimper come for the kids room. I broke apart from him and ran into their room to see Rini twitching I grabbed her and tried to stop her that when I noticed that her heart bet was low.

"SASUKE!" I yelled. He ran into the room to see me in tears holding Rini. "Grab Kiyoshi and go get Naruto and Kakashi tell them to meet me in Tsundes office." I didn't let him speak cause I was out the door running at top sped to get to the Hokage's office. Once I was there I ran in to see Tsunde talking to Sakura. The both stopped and looked at me to Rini.

"Hinata what happened?" They both ask Tsunde grabbing Rini trying to heal her, But it wasn't working.

"Help her please" Was all I said before falling to my knee's crying. I heard the guys rush in Naruto in tears also. I looked up to see Kiyoshi eyeing his sister. I stood up grabbing him from Sasuke. "Don't worry sweetie sissy will be just fine." I whispered to him trying to convince myself.

"Hinata" I turned to the Hokage. "I'm sorry Hinata we didn't get her in time." I almost dropped Kiyoshi and Kakashi noticed this picking him up. I ran over to my baby girl.

"No no no NO!" I put her to my chest falling to the ground sobbing. I could feel everyone's said eyes on me, but I didn't care I just lost my little girl.

"Hinata" Naruto tried to get my attention but all I could do was look at my little girl as she lay's dead in my arms. I got to thinking what would I do if both went I quickly looked over to Kiyoshi who look about to cry. I sighed in relief that he was still ok.

**2 weeks later**

I was doing a little better today was Rini's funeral. I smiled sadly to Sasuke he grabbed my hand. And the three off us walked out of the door Kiyoshi in Sasuke's arms. I was a dark day for everyone. To have to bury a child was something that should never be done. But among the sad faces I say people that I loved and was glad my baby girl got to meet them before she passed away. Wiping my eyes I watch as they lowered her into the ground.

"Don't worry Hina she's in a better place now." I looked over to Sasuke and nodded not wanting to speak. Yes my little girl was in heaven with all Sasuke's family and mine that have passed. She will be happy there.

**The End**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An: Hope you liked it sorry for the said ending it is just what came to me at the time.


End file.
